Gracias Pookie
by Audrey W. Watson
Summary: La mañana siguiente a la llegada del grupo de Rick a Alexandria, Daryl se encuentra junto a su ballesta una carta prolijamente doblada. Si el hecho de despertar y no encontrar a Carol ya le tenía perturbado, lo que está escrito en ese pedazo de papel lo torturará para siempre (ONE-SHOOT)


**N/A:** ¡Hola! Revisando hoy mis documentos en Word, encontré este one-shoot que escribí para un concurso en la comunidad Caryl de Facebook y en la cual tuve la alegría de conseguir el segundo lugar :) Me di cuenta de que nunca lo había publicado en ninguna parte y luego de unas mínimas modificaciones, hoy está aquí. Espero que les agrade, tanto a mis fieles lectores de **Keep my Secret** hasta a los que me leen por primera vez. Caryl-on!

* * *

 **Gracias Pookie**

* * *

 _Daryl,_

 _Se me hace inmensamente extraño hacer uso de este tipo de formalidades en un mundo tan jodido como este, en el cual, sonreír a alguien o abrazarle es un valor que se pierde cada día más._

 _¿Pero de qué otra manera que no sea por una carta, podría comunicarte que me voy? Sí, finalmente lo he decidido, y tomé como impulso esta noche, en la que todos duermen exhaustos._

 _No voy a despertar a nadie. Se tienen merecido descansar luego de esta tan ajetreada llegada a Alexandria, rodeada de enemigos, caminantes y trágicas pérdidas. Tampoco te diré nada, ni siquiera entre sueños, porque despertarías sobresaltado y me impedirías irme como lo hiciste ya varias veces._

 _Daryl, realmente necesito partir. Déjame hacerlo._

 _No soy la misma Carol. La mujer que vio a su hija convertida en un monstruo se transformó en uno de ellos el día que decidió sacrificar a dos inocentes personas. Y el día, que apreté el gatillo para agujerear la nuca de una niña perturbada... ¡Dios! Ni tú, ni Rick, ni nadie en este mundo se imagina el infierno que vivo cada día cuando despierto, lamentándome haberlo hecho y rezando de alguna manera morir._

 _Te soy sincera: si sigo viva, si no tomé un drástica y cobarde decisión, fue por ti. Porque te humillaría y decepcionaría, porque aprendimos a sobrevivir juntos y comprendimos que el camino fácil no es la solución._

 _Me enseñaste a luchar. Gracias a ti soy la guerrera que soy, por tí y por el orgullo que me inculcaste es que ahora parto decidida a empezar desde cero, convencida de que sobreviviré y aunque hace tiempo esté muerta por dentro, no me dejaré vencer tan fácil._

 _Eres el único recuerdo bonito que me llevo desde que todo esto comenzó, desde el día en que el comisario Rick nos convirtió en una familia._

 _Eres mi soporte, mi fuerza, mi mejor arma contra las adversidades. El hombre al que más amé y al que callé tantas palabras._

 _No sé si habrá sido igual para tí, y realmente, poco importa ahora. En este mundo ya no hay lugar para el amor verdadero, y aunque eres un hombre de bondad inmensa, tampoco sé si habrá lugar en tu corazón para mí._

 _Tus ojos varias veces me dijeron que sí, respondiendo a las incógnitas que nunca te planteé. Te agradezco por tu sinceridad para conmigo, porque aunque muchas veces no hacías uso de las palabras, un simple gesto tuyo me ayudaba a continuar._

 _Me voy, Daryl. Y eres tú el único que recibe mi despedida ya que te lo mereces. Nunca me juzgaste y supiste comprenderme. Sólo necesito pedirte un favor y espero lo cumplas muy a tu pesar: no me busques._

 _Estaré bien, comos ayer, como hoy... sólo que ésta madrugada he decidido apartarme de tu lado_

 _Gracias, Pookie._

* * *

La respiración de Daryl se entrecortó y arrugó trozo de papel en un impulso de furia y angustia.

Se había marchado. Tomó sus cosas y se fue, dejándole una carta prolijamente doblada a un lado de su ballesta, con letra clara y firme, como si estuviese segura de lo que hacía y no temiese al futuro.

—Maldita testaruda —murmuró entre dientes mientras un calor le subía por las mejillas hasta las orejas.

Le había traicionado pero nada podía hacer.

Esa mañana todos se habían quedados sobresaltados al notar la falta de Carol y la buscaban exasperadamente cuando Daryl notó la carta. Entonces supo que algo andaba mal.

Tomó aire. Estaba frío y el cielo comenzaba a nublarse.

¿Y si llovía? ¿Y si una tormenta le agarraba por sorpresa?

Exhaló. Carol ya no era una niña.

Era una mujer fuerte y aunque en ese momento él sólo podía odiarla por su decisión, el hecho que hacía que le detestara aún más era que nunca podría responderle la carta.

Nunca podría reprocharle lo que hizo aunque sea por escrito y mucho menos, jamás podría confesarle, torpemente y con caligrafía ilegible, que él también le amó.

Agachó la cabeza. Alejado del resto del grupo quienes aún buscaban a su compañera, pudo sentir como un par de lágrimas hirvientes rodaban de sus ojos.


End file.
